<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Fan by StarHelio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826337">Broken Fan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio'>StarHelio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FunFreds From the Server [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix this ones for u, Purring, Requests from Friends, bear roomate bc ig were rolling w that now, fnaf - Freeform, funtime freddy - Freeform, literally what is this, purring???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you...purring?” You giggled again. His eyes widened as his ears fell back flat against his head. “Servo processing, actually. Hard drive probably. Maybe I need to do some maintenance on th-“ as he continued to protest, you reached out yet again, softly petting the side of his face. He froze up again as you began to run your hand from his cheek to his muzzle. Glaring at you, yet not protesting, he slowly closed his mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FunFreds From the Server [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@Jitter bug  : )</p><p>u know who you are</p><p> </p><p>ALSO this is actually the second part to And They Were Roommates but u can read it on its own too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groggily, you opened your eyes, stretching as you heard the chirping of birds out your window. You blinked your eyes a few times trying to adjust to the light, giving up and letting them fall shut again. They felt too heavy to hold open, sleep still having a hold on you. Turning to your side, you realized something felt off. You weren’t in your bed, how had you fallen asleep on the couch? Memories from last night came rushing back to you all at once.</p><p>Eyes snapping open, a slight jolt of panic ran through you. “The groceries” you mumbled, yawning. You had left them out on the counter before you decided on watching the movie. Heaving yourself up, and wearing the blanket tucked around you as a sort of makeshift cape, you sleepily padded your way back to the kitchen. “No, no, no, and I got the good ice cream too” you whined on the way there. However when you got there, there was nothing on the counter to be seen. You held your blanket together in the front, keeping it snug around your shoulders while you blinked a few times, trying to process the disappearance of the groceries with a sleep-fogged mind. Padding your way over to the fridge in your socked feet, a fleeting thought came to you that you didn’t remember grabbing the blanket currently on your shoulders last night. Opening the fridge, it was apparent the groceries had, in fact, not disappeared. They were all put neatly in the fridge, right before your eyes.</p><p>You felt your shoulders slump as you relaxed, letting out yet another sleepy yawn. Now that the groceries were no longer a problem, you began to process what had happened. Clutching the blanket, you smiled, maybe you hadn’t gotten it but someone else had judging by the way you were tucked in. Your gaze fell back on the groceries in the fridge, your smile widened. Someone else had done that too, and you knew just who it was. Another thought occurred to you, making your way back to the couch. Confirming your suspicions, the couch was bare of any presence. Where had he gone?</p><p>After a quick search around the house yielded no results, you gave up in favor of cuddling up on the couch with a warm drink and your blanket. Content and peaceful, you felt your shoulders relax as the hot liquid warmed you from the inside out. Closing your eyes, you filled your lungs with a deep breath, slowly releasing it.</p><p>“Whatcha doin’?”</p><p>You jumped, gasping loudly and nearly spilling your drink. “Oh my- stop doing that!” You fussed, earning a giggle from somewhere close behind you. You swore he found pleasure in it, scaring people. “Where have you been?” You asked, craning your neck around to see him. “Keeping the house from burning down”, he replied simply.<br/>
“Mhmm, and how’d you do that?”<br/>
“I didn’t burn it down!” He grinned, causing you to scoff at him, smiling.<br/>
“Oh well how kind of you!”<br/>
He made his way over to the couch where you were. “I know right? And I really wanted to” he sat himself down on the floor in front of the couch. “But I didn’t! Proud?” He asked grinning, as he tilted his head back to look at you. You rolled your eyes playfully, smiling. “Of course, super proud” you reached a hand out, letting your fingers rest in the fur on the side of his face before you began to scratch lightly. “Good boy.”</p><p>His eyes seemed to widen slightly as a faint sound could just barely be heard. Quickly, he tilted his head back forward towards the TV screen.</p><p>“Anyway, whatcha doin’?”</p><p>“You asked that already.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” you sighed into your mug. “I’m not sure yet, I haven’t picked anything to watch.”<br/>
He laughed, “Fair enough” he repeated. After a while of taking turns scrolling and trying to find something to watch, your eyes gradually found their way back to him as you scrolled. What if...<br/>
Setting your mug down, you reached out again, as he was focused on the screen. Gently resting your hand flat on the top of his head, you felt him freeze. He chuckled quietly, “Hey, what-“. You let your hand slowly drift through the soft fur, resting behind his ear as you began to scratch. As you raked your fingers gently through the fur there, you heard the odd noise from before beginning to start up again. His eyes had gradually fallen shut, his head leaned back slightly. He had gently nudged closer to you. The whirring sound had now escalated to a rather deep rumbling. That’s when it really struck you, and you bit your lip, stifling a giggle threatening to make itself known. You didn’t want to ruin the moment, but this was too much. He really was like having a giant cat or puppy at times. Who needed a house pet when you had your own ginormous, fluffy, pink bear? You couldn’t help but let out a muffled giggle, causing his ears to perk up immediately. He whipped his head around, locking a wild-eyed gaze with you as he leaned away from your touch. “Sorry,” you giggled. “I wasn’t laughing at you, it’s just cute!” He gave you a skeptical look through a half-lidded stare, quirking a brow up at you.</p><p>“Cute? What’s cute?”</p><p>“You’re cute! Are you...purring?” You giggled again. His eyes widened as his ears fell back flat against his head. “Servo processing, actually. Hard drive probably. Maybe I need to do some maintenance on th-“ as he continued to protest, you reached out yet again, softly petting the side of his face. He froze up again as you began to run your hand from his cheek to his muzzle. Glaring at you, yet not protesting, he slowly closed his mouth. Grinning smugly, you took this chance to scratch under his chin. His eyelids fluttered for a minute, before falling shut as he nuzzled his head into your lap. The deep rumbling was back not long after, the vibrations reverberating through your legs where he rested. You put your free hand up to your mouth, trying to better hold back your laughter this time around. He looked so peaceful as his head laid across your lap, it’s size covering almost any sight of your thighs at all. His eyes were closed in an almost blissful expression, his ears limp and relaxed. Hand gliding towards the back of his head, rubbing behind his ears, he seemed to go limp against you. As he leaned against you, body slumping, you noticed now that he wasn’t arched away from you, you could see his tail moving. Lazily, it wagged back and forth. You hadn’t realized how fluffy his tail actually was until now. It seemed almost like a white, over sized pom pom. Oversized for a normal bear tail anyway. You laughed softly and this time he didn’t move, just quietly laughed back. “Mmm-“ he grumbled, “maybe you’re right. You got me.” He chuckled faintly.</p><p>You sat together in silence, save for the purring, for the next few minutes in peace before he tacked on, “You’re not tellin’ anyone though.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>